A New Arrival
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: This is mainly about Max being reunited with her half sister that he never knew about! Rachel finding love with Alec. Max/Alec/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Out About Her Half Sister!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel cast. I only own Rachel Guevara!**

Rachel has been on her since she could remember. Her mother never mentions much about her first pregnancy, but Rachel knew that there was something more to the whole story. Rachel never understood why she wasn't born in a hospital, but she knew that she was something special. Rachel found herself in different places at different times trying to stay alive. Rachel has been on her own with powers that she never understood, but she figured out how to control them to the best of her abilities to make sure that no one suspected anything.

Rachel found herself in a town where everyone was living the best that they could and she only knew that this was the place that she was going to find out about her long lost sister than maybe get the family that she was longer for and finding out the truth about why she is what she is. As she walked through the streets looking for a place to work. As she turned the corner she saw a place of work it was called the Jam Pony. She took a breathe and walked into the building and walked right to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" she said as sweet as she could

"Yes? How can I help you?" Norman asked

"I'm new to town and I'm looking for a job. I was wondering if you were hiring at this time?" she asked

"Like I don't have enough unstable teenagers here."

"Im sorry sir, but I could really use the job and I could come back at a later date if you wouldn't mind."

"Did you just call me sir?" he asked

"Yes sir." She said

"I like that." He said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to her "Come back here in the morning with this fill out."

"Thank you so much sir and I will not let you down." She said walking off

Rachel never knew how easy it was going to be just to get something that she wanted, but now that she had it she knew that this was going to be the perfect start for a new life. As she walked out the door she walked right past Max and Alec some of her family that she never knew about. But the main was her sister Max. They have the same mother, but the only thing was Rachel was out of the government institute living a free life while Max was stuck in there until 2009 when 12 of them escaped from the place. Now it was a matter of time before the three found one another and put a stop to the upcoming war.


	2. Jam Pony Mail Undelivered

**Jam Pony Express Mail Undelivered **

**Disclaimer: In pervious chapter.**

Rachel has been at Jam Pony for over three weeks now and she has made more deliveries than any of her other co-workers and she has caught the eye of the young and lustful Alec. Max has notice the new girl and has been keeping a close eye on her. Max knew that was something about her that reminded of her someone but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Rachel on the other hand has been watching everyone and everything around her very closely. She knows there are things out there that could hurt her. Norman could care less about what his workers were doing as long as they were doing their job. Rachel in his eyes was doing her job very well, hadn't missed a delivery yet.

"Rachel." He called

"Yes Norman" she said

"Can you please deliver these packages for me?"

"Sure. Give a couple minutes and I will be out of here to take them."

"Thank you. You're an angel from heaven."

Rachel smiled walking back to her locker which was next to Alec's and grabbed her things. Alec of course was watching her. Rachel felt his eyes on her, but didn't move to acknowledge that he was there. She didn't have time to date or find a guy, but it had crossed her mind. She shut her locker and went to get the packages. Once she got them she took off down the road. As she was riding she felt something that was coming and coming fast, but she had no idea what it was. Rachel has always been a free spirit, but she never knew just how much her freedom would cost her in the end of things. Lydecker knew about her mother being pregnant with her and knew that she was just like Max, and he would stop at nothing to get her.

Lydecker was out and about looking for all the other X5's that got out in 2009, but he was looking for and X5 that has been out in the world since birth without any kind of training from Manticore, but yet she knew how to defend herself just as much as any other X5 from Manticore. This was hard to believe for him since he was the one that trained most of the X5's and to know that there is one out there that can fight just as good as his solders was something beyond the institutes beliefs.

Rachel pulled onto the street where her first delivery was and had a strange feeling come about her. She stopped and looked around little did she know that her long lost half sister was there to protect her and anyone else she felt the need too. Rachel got off of her bike and went to try to deliver the package went she felt something coming at her. She turned around and knocked him out. Rachel looked around before dropping all the packages and getting on the bike and taking off before there was any more to come after her in that one spot.

Max and Alec knew about everything since they were filled in by Logan. Max was on the hunt for the next best thing close to her mother which was her half sister. As they got into the street they saw her leaving and Max knew that they had found her. Alec and Max took out the rest of the group of men that were after Rachel, and then they went to look for her. They found her outside of a place where she was having scissors. Alec picked her up and took her to the nearest place that wasn't in public view of anything. Max took out her pills and gave it to her. Rachel soon after calmed down enough to realize that she was with Alec and Max.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Max asked

"How do you know me?"

"Well we have the same mother. And I know that you're and X5 just like me and Alec here." She said

"Fine. I'm the one everyone is looking for since I don't have all the training you two have, but I do get by just fine if you haven't noticed."

"Rachel they want you in the worse way now. You need to stick with us."

"I don't play well with others"

"See Max I told you she would be better off without you." Alec said

"Smart boy. I like him, more the reason why I hang around with you guys." She said

"Whatever gets you threw this alive." Max says

"Look big sister I have alive and doing well on my own since I was born, but mother always said something about you. I knew that I had to find you and try to be a family that she wanted with you."

"She thought about me?"

"Why do you think she had me Max. to get back what she lost so long ago,."

"Rachel I'm so sorry that you were born like that."

"Spare me. Now that I'm here big sister we can be the big happy family that we were always meant to be." She said

"Rachel."

"Let's go Alec is it." She said

"Yeah." He replied

Rachel smiled walking back over to the bike and then she remembered that she didn't make her delivers. "Great now I'm going to be in big trouble with Norman." She muttered getting on her bike and heading out. Alec followed close behind her knowing there was something about her that he wouldn't change for the world. Max on the other hand was watching him she wasn't about to let him get anywhere near her sister. And if her tried she would be there to stop him. This was going to be and interesting relationship because Rachel was a free spirit that done anything and everything that she wanted now she was with her big sister who was always on the run and worried about everything that surrounded her and her life style. Only time will tell how these two are going to act and get along.


	3. Showing Big Sister who Is boss

**Showing her Big Sister who is Boss!**

**Disclaimer: in chapter one**

Max has been following her sister around like a lost puppy. Rachel on the other hand was more interested in being a part of Alec's team and staying far away from her sister as possible. Alec was enjoying her company and loved making all the other girls jealous. He knew that they had to be jealous since Rachel was the new girl spending all of her time with him. Come to think of it he had invited her to come live with him in his apartment. Of course Rachel accepted his offer and moved in with him right away just so she wouldn't have to live with Max. Granted she was only doing it because she knew that her big sister didn't like him to much because was always talking to Original Cindy about he was such a child and how he always talks and talks. Rachel loved the fact that there was someone else out there just like her. Alec enjoyed having someone laugh at his jokes or even talks about Max and Logan's relationship just as much as him.

Max felt like she wasn't getting the chance to know her sister since she was spending so much time with Alec. The one person that she couldn't stand in this world. She watched them from the corner of her eye and thought. _What does she see in him? He isn't that funny and he is the biggest ass around. God what is happening here? I find out that my mother had another daughter just like me and she has been sent here to spend time with me and what happens. She ends up living with Alec because she hates me for some reason. Well I'm not going to let her go that easy it's my time to spend with her. And I know just how I'm going to do that too._

Max went over to Normal and looked at him. He felt her eyes on him like fire and he looked up at her. "What can I help you with Max?"

"Normal you can give Alec a job on his own further than yesterday so I can spend time with my sister."

"Why would I want to help you Max?"

"Cause if you don't I will make your life a living hell until you actually do listen to me."

He gulped. "Alec." He called

Alec looked over and walked to him "Yes Normal?"

"I have these packages that need to be delivered in Sector 9." He said

"Alright Rachel and I will get right on that." He said

"No. you have to go alone. I have something else for Rachel to do." He said

"But Normal."

"No buts Alec do this and do it now." He said

Alec nodded getting his bike and telling Rachel what was going on. Rachel just glared at them as she watched Alec ride off for the first time since they met without her. She knew that Max had something to do with this, but she didn't want to make a huge scene right there in front of everyone so she decided that she would go get what she had to deliver and be done with the whole thing. But little did she know that she would have to work with Max the whole day.

"Normal I hear that you have some things for me to deliver."

"Yes and you will be working with Max."

"I work better alone or with Alec." She said

"And you see that Alec is gone and I don't want you working alone until you actually get the hang of things so you are now working with Max for the day." He said

"Fine." She said grabbing the packages and walking over to her bike.

Max smirked as she went to get her bike. Normal watched them ride off, unsure of what was going to happen little did he care as long as the packages got delivered on time. Max and Rachel rode pretty much in silence for the most part. Until Max decided that she was going to start up a conversation.

"So what was it like?" she asked

"What was what like?" Rachel asked

"Being with our mother?"

"I'm guessing it like every other normal relationship mother and daughter has."

"Rachel that is not telling me much."

"Well I'm sorry Max I wasn't that close to her when all she talked about was you."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What do I mean? Really? Max you were the baby that got away from her. So she decided that she was going to steal some new DNA of the X5. When she did she went and had my egg planted inside of her and the next thing she knew I came into the world. She was using me to get back what she lost so many years ago. Don't you get it now Max, she talked about you all the time and made me feel like I was the replacement of you. Now that I'm out on my own and I knew about you I just had to meet the one person that got away from our mother. Now that I know who you are I don't think I want the happy little family thing with you." She said

"Rachel I'm so..." was all she got out

"Don't say you're sorry Max because we all know that you're not. You have your own life to live and you have been doing that. Now it's my turn to live my life without being held back. So if you try to get in my way I will have no problem stopping you."

"Rachel."

"This is my life Max and you nor anyone else can control it. I make my own destiny Max and that is something no one can take away." She said walking off

Max couldn't believe that her little sister was the one that could show her that she could stand on her own. She just followed her and watched her make the deliveries. Rachel pretty much handle the whole being nice in front of other people thing and when there wasn't anyone around she and Max pretty much kept their distance. Things haven't been good just yet, but they might start looking up if they just could get to know each other.


End file.
